More Than Words
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: Sometimes telling someone you love them isn't enough to prove it. Mojo fic inspired by the song More Than Words by Extreme.
1. Saying I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own I RENT.

A/N: Review if you want. Flames don't bother me and they will be ignored.

Maureen Johnson grabbed Joanne Jefferson's hand just before her lover walked out the door.

"Pookie, I'm sorry. I was just being friendly, please don't leave me again" said Maureen, the only thing hiding her heartache was her incredible acting skills.

"And if I stay, you'll do it again and again. I don't need this, Maureen" said Joanne, pulling away from Maureen

Maureen was speechless for once in her life, she just stared at Joanne. She was nothing without that beautiful woman in her life, nothing made sense without her. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't live. Why did she get herself in these situations? She didn't have to flirt back with that waitress; she could've just ignored her. She could feel her heart breaking with every breath she took.

Joanne couldn't believe what she was about to do. Was she really going to leave the woman she loved so much behind? Yes, because she had too for Maureen's sake. She only pretended to be mad so Maureen wouldn't see how much pain she was in. It wasn't because Maureen was flirting again that made her want to leave, she couldn't stand to be there when Maureen found someone new. She didn't want to be there when Joanne found someone better. She didn't want to know she wasn't good enough for Maureen. Joanne was leaving for Santa Fe tomorrow, and she wasn't telling anybody.

Maureen knew what she had to do to make Joanne stay. She had to tell her how she really felt about her, remove the secure mask she always wore and reveal her heart to Joanne.

Joanne's hand was on the doorknob, and she was turning it when she felt Maureen's hand on her shoulder.

"Joanne wait-"she said, gripping her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, turning around

"Joanne, I love you" the pain that Maureen had struggled to keep hidden broke free. She was openly sobbing as she looked at Joanne. "I'm nothing without you, please Joanne- I love you. You mean everything to me"

Joanne stared at Maureen, her own eyes overflowing with tears. And it was then that she realized Maureen would never be perfect and neither would she. But she was willing to forget that. And all it took was three words

"I love you too Maureen" she whispered and kissed her girlfriend.

"You're not leaving?" Maureen asked a couple of minutes later after the kiss ended.

"No, I'm not. I can't bear to even think about life without you and I'm sorry I'm so paranoid. I just can't stand the idea of you finding someone better than me, I can't stand not being good enough for you" the lawyer said as she wrapped her arms around Maureen.

"Pookie, you'll always be good enough for me and it's my fault. I shouldn't have flirted with that waitress. I'm sorry" she drama queen whispered as she pressed herself against Joanne

Joanne ran her fingers through Maureen's messy hair, sighing contently at the feeling of her lover's body against her own. "Maureen?" she whispered, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yes pookie?" said Maureen, looking up at the lawyer.

Joanne couldn't believe she was about to ask Maureen this. What if things went wrong like last time? What if Maureen didn't really love her? No. Maureen did love her, or she wouldn't have said she did. Joanne wanted this more than anything. She wanted Maureen more than anything.

"Maureen. Will you marry me?" she asked, a fresh river of tears flowing down her cheeks.

Maureen was momentarily lost for words. She stared at Joanne, her heart pounding and her mind racing. "Y-Yes" she said, her voice choked.

Joanne looked into Maureen's eyes, her own were glistening with tears of joy. She held Maureen closer to her. She could honestly say she had never been more happy or more in love than she was now.


	2. Hold Me Close

A/N: Two chapters in one day, don't get too used to it. I'll try to post three before I go to bed, but I'm not making any promises.

Warnings: Lanuage and a very horny Joanne

Joanne woke up to find that Maureen was snuggled up close to her. Last night seemed so surreal, they'd had another fight and she going to leave for Santa Fe, but then Maureen told her that she loved her and that was all it took to make her stay. Maureen had asked Joanne to marry her and she said yes, Joanne wondered if it was all a dream.

Maureen groaned softly and stretched, turning on her back and looking up at the ceiling. Was she really getting married to Joanne, or was last night just some cruel dream, but it had seemed so real. Too real to be a dream.

"Pookie, are you awake?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm awake" she said, smiling and sitting up also. It wasn't long before she felt Maureen's soft lips against her own, a familiar shiver running her body. She truly was stupid for almost giving this up, because not only did she love Maureen, but the drama queen was great in bed. Just thinking about that made her want Maureen. She started kissing her with more passion, and began to pull her shirt off, she was slightly perplexed when Maureen broke the kiss.

"Pookie, don't you have work today?" she asked. Not that she wanted Joanne to go to work, she was just wondering.

"Yes, but fuck work. They're other lawyers in New York, they won't miss me" said Joanne.

Maureen looked at Joanne strangely for a split second. She'd never seen Joanne not care about her work, and to be honest, she liked it. It meant more time to have Joanne all to herself. The two resumed their make out session and Joanne had nearly undressed Maureen, when the phone rang.

"Damn it, I'll get it" she said, reaching for the phone. "Hello"

"Hey Joanne, it's Mark. Is Maureen awake yet?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, she's awake" Maureen was defiantly awake.

"Well if you two don't mind, could you come over and help me and Roger. We're doing a bit of cleaning and we could use some help. That damn dog Mimi got keeps getting in the way" said Mark.

"I don't mind and I'll ask Maureen" said Joanne.

"Thanks, bye" he said.

"Bye" said Joanne and she hung up.

"Who was that and want did they want?" whined Maureen, knowing whoever it was and whatever they wanted was going to interfere with her plans for the day. And her plan was to spend the whole day and night with Joanne. She had even considered leaving the room and going out for dinner with Joanne.

"It was Mark and he wants us to help him and Roger clean up" said Joanne, barely managing to hide her amusement.

"But I don't want to clean. It's boring, besides Mark and Roger have never cleaned before. We'd be there for hours. Can't they get Mimi to help?"

"Mimi broke her leg, remember. She can't do much for another eight weeks, besides we need to tell them that we're getting married" said Joanne.

"You're right, we do need to tell them. Hell, I can barely believe we're getting married. I love you so much Joanne" Maureen snuggled up to Joanne.

"I love you too Maureen. Well, get dressed so we can go" she said

"Well, you know. I would already be almost dressed if you weren't so horny this morning" she was joking of course. She liked it when Joanne was horny.

"Keep talking and you'll be sleeping alone tonight" Joanne said playfully, catching on that Maureen was joking.

"You'd be begging me" said Maureen

"Yeah, you're right"

After Maureen and Joanne had gotten dressed they got into Joanne's car and drove to the loft. When they got there they found that Mark and Roger were nearly done, and that Mimi's Chihuahua, Sugar was growling at Roger.

"Shut up! Stupid dog" he grunted. It was times like these that he really missed Angel.

"Sorry we couldn't get here faster. We had a few things to do" said Joanne, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, like having kinky sex" said Mark, only loud enough for Roger to hear him. Or so he thought.

"Mark, we did nothing like that before we got here" she said, taking a seat on the couch.

"We almost did" said Maureen, sitting down on Joanne's lap.

"I don't doubt it" said Roger. Him and Mark walked over to the couch and sat down"

"Mark, guess what?" said Maureen playfully.

Mark sighed, he wasn't good at guessing games. "You and Joanne came up with a new sex game?" he ventured.

"Why are you two so preoccupied with us having sex?" asked Joanne.

"We're not, we were just making comments and I suck at guessing games. I give up Maureen"

"Me and Joanne are getting married!" said Maureen excitedly.

Mark and Roger looked at each other and then at the two lovers.

"Really, because remember what happened last time?" asked Roger, referring to the failed commitment ceremony.

"That won't happen this time. I'm not going to flirt with anybody at our wedding" said Maureen and she meant it. The only person she needed in her life was Joanne.

"And I'm not going to a paranoid bitch" said Joanne.

"But you're my paranoid bitch" said Maureen seductively.

Normally Joanne would have chastised Maureen for saying something like that, but if she did it would only take back on her promise, so she decided to something to Maureen that she probably wouldn't say ever again. "No, you're my bitch"

"Hell yeah I am" the two lovers starting making out on couch and Mark and Roger stood up in order to give them more room.

"We'll leave you two alone for now" said Roger.

Joanne broke the kiss for a split second and said, "Okay" and the two went right back to making out.

Mark and Roger had walked into they're room and Roger was sitting on the bed while Mark leaned up against the wall.

"Do you think they'll really go through with this?" asked Mark, sitting his hands in his pockets.

"They'd have to stop screwing long enough" said Roger.


End file.
